Whenever Wherever Whatever
by BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009
Summary: Huey and Jazmine play twenty one questions. See if you can figure out why I stopped at ten questions:


Whenever Wherever Whatever

Huey Freeman sat on the hill reading a book on Huey P. Newton. The twelve year old boy suddenly found himself looking at a pair of white and pink sneakers. "Hi Huey!" Jazmine Dubois cheerfully said. "Hey", he simply said, not looking up from his book. She sat down next to him. "Watcha reading"? , she asked. The retired domestic terrorist sighed annoyed, but answered anyway. "The Huey P. Newton Reader", he said. She remembered him buying the book two weeks ago, when they were at Barnes and Noble. "Finished", he said closing the book. Huey was a voracious reader, when it came to his influences. _I wonder if he'll want to play with me_ Jazmine thought. "Sooo", she said slowly, "what do wanna do now"?, asked. "I don't know", he said in his default monotone voice which she so loved. Jazmine has been in love Huey ever since him, Riley, and Granddad moved to in the house across the street from her. She then laid her head down in his lap, a tinge of red on her cheeks. Huey was red also, he quickly thought of something that she would want to do. "Um, h-how about a game?", he said, but mentally cursed himself for choosing that. She shot up with a bright smile. "Really", she asked, "what game?". "Um, whatever you want to play". She tapped her chin, thinking of a game to play with her best friend/crush. She beamed "I got it, Twenty One Questions", she squealed. Huey was relieved, he expected her to say something childish like house. He simply nodded. She started. "1Where did you get your name from?" "I was named after Huey P. Newton, the founder of the Black Panthers. "Is that like a band?", she asked in confusion. He almost smiled at her naiveté. "My turn", he said. "Oh, right", she said, blushing a little. "2If you could go back in time where would you go?", he asked. She pondered the question for a moment. "I don't know, probably my favorite Mariah Carey concert", she said. _I should've known_ Huey thought. "3Where would you go", she asked, eager to know. "1966 and join the Black Panthers, they were a militant group in the 60's." _Or a year ago and meet you all over again _he thought. Truthfully, Huey had begun to develop a crush on Jazmine also, he could never get it out though and vice versa. "4What's your favorite movie?" he asked. "Ella Enchanted", she said, with a slight giggle. "5What's yours", she inquired. "Malcolm X", he stated. _Figures_ she thought with a smile. "6What's your favorite song?", he asked. "Hero", they answered in unison. "7Yours?", she asked. "Whenever Wherever Whatever", they answered in unison again. At that moment they stared into each other's eyes. Huey's maroon eyes swirling in Jazmine's emerald eyes. The two twelve year olds leaned forward. Before they could each experience their first kiss, Huey changed the subject, even though he didn't want to. "Um…8who do you confide in most?" "Honestly, you Huey", she answered sincerely. "What about Tom and Sarah?" he asked, though he was flattered at her response. "I love mommy and daddy, but I talk to you about everything, you're the best", she said smiling. Huey suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. She was caught off guard, but soon hugged him back. The next thing Huey did when he let go shocked Jazmine. He SMILED! "Thank you Jazmine", he said. "9What's your favorite thing about me", she asked. Huey slightly blushed in embarrassment. "Your smile", he said simply. She smiled just for him. "10Do you love me?", he asked with a smirk. Jazmine's entire face went red. "Yes", she answered confidently. "Good", he said. He cupped her face in his hands. "Because I love you more", he said. He leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. Inside, Jazmine melted. She has wanted to hear those words forever. They finally broke apart. "So does this mean you wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend"? she asked. Huey nodded smiling. Jazmine squealed hugging Huey tight, never wanting to let go. "FINALLY!" Riley said!, "It's about time, nigga I wuz starting ta think you wer gay." They ignored Riley's ignorant shouts and walked down the hill holding hands.

First fanfic. ONESHOT! PLEASE REVIEW:))))


End file.
